


To Rid Setauket of a Deadly Pestilence:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Anna conceives a plot to get rid of Simcoe by making the town and the enemy forces believe that Simcoe is Culper. But how does one go about it? She is certainly going to need help to accomplish this feat. So, she enlists the assistance of Hewlett.(this is the start of an Rp with a friend of mine @fallsekings)
Relationships: Edmund Hewlett/Anna Strong





	To Rid Setauket of a Deadly Pestilence:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallsekings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fallsekings).



The drawing room of Whitehall had fallen into near quietude of evening. The laughter and chatter of Thomas’s antics with Mary Woodhull had long ago turned into protests over being sent to bed. The shuffle of Richard Woodhull’s footsteps had grown softer in his study. He was no doubt brooding over some piece of legislation or other. Whether it was legal or not, remained in doubt. Yet, Anna was contented that it occupied so much of his attentions. It kept him out of her hair and prevented him from causing more trouble for the Ring. 

Something must be done about Simcoe! On this point, everyone seemed inclined to agree even her supposed enemies. Simcoe is a wildfire of bloodshed, raging out of control. But what could be done that hasn’t been tried already? The man thwarted every murder plot and assassination attempt with remarkable resiliency. She begrudgingly ruminates, dismissing entirely the printed words of the book sprawled out in her lap. 

Anna is also keenly aware the name Culper has been unveiled to the enemy. With it, came the unpleasant possibility of being caught and then hanged. Richard was already actively pursuing reasons to see her killed, if only he had access to enough damning evidence. While she was not Culper herself, she was a very expendable extension of his being. And neither side seemed to turn the other way when it came to espionage. 

Two, potentially three, very serious problems had been presented. Staring at the chessboard, Anna becomes preoccupied with internalized plotting. How does one get rid of both problems? Ideally, both at the same time. 

What if, she could get people to believe that Captain Simcoe of the Queen’s Rangers was Culper? It was an outrageous plan. Almost absurd. Could it actually work? Possibly. Of course, there was a little matter of getting some assistance. But from whom? Who could she trust with such a plot?  
Abraham? No. He has proven time and time again that he doesn’t have the Ring’s best interest at heart. Besides, he had recently taken to ignoring her intelligently laid plans in favor of doing whatever the hell he thought he was best. Most of the plots hatched by him tended to go disastrously awry.  
Mary? NO! She’s far too eager for bloodshed. She also wasn’t the most trustworthy with secrets. Anna learned this from experiences with the gravestone incident and being a member of her sewing circle. Plus, Mary was always keen on taking up Abraham’s plans. While Mary did improve Abe’s subpar plots, she was blinded by her own family’s self-interest. Not that Anna could remotely blame her.  
Caleb and Ben were taxed too heavily with their own problems. Townsend and Austin Roe were too far away to be reached. Even then, involving them with something of this magnitude could prove folly.  
Anna needed someone else for this job.  
Hearing the shuffle of footsteps in the doorway, Anna’s gaze snapped up between long dark lashes. Fondness infiltrates the worry upon her countenance, softening it considerably. EDMUND. The answer resounds in the reawakening corridors of her mind. Of course!! Why hadn’t he been the first person to come to mind?! Simcoe already tried to frame the poor man for a crime he hadn’t committed. Why couldn’t the same be done in reverse? Couldn’t the argument be made, that Simcoe only survived the ambush at the safe house because his allegiance lay in other places than with the King? Plus, he was claiming to intently hunt spies. What other explanation could there be for not ferreting them out? It was impossible to hunt one’s self. Wasn’t it? Further evidence could always be manufactured. Could it not?

“Ah, Edmund...” Anna beckons when she notices him standing under the grand curved arch of the entryway. She sets aside the previously forgotten book and rises to greet him. “Won’t you join me? That is if you have the time.” She offers, making an ample space on the sofa next to her by removing the book that landed there when she stood. She doesn’t quite know how to broach the subject. When she does, Anna is sure that she must employ the greatest of tact.


End file.
